leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
The Witnesses
The Witnesses are two heavenly beings who appear in the Bible in Revelation Chapter 11. In the Left Behind books, these are two people who prophesy at the Wailing Wall in Jerusalem for 3 1/2 years. Eli and Moishe - The Witnesses In the Scriptures Read the scriptures prophesying the Witnesses here in the King James Version Bible: BibleGateway.com~Revelation Chapter 11: KJV The prophecy of the Witnesses begins in verse three of this chapter. Time Period :"And I will give power to my two witnesses, and they will prophesy one thousand two hundred and sixty days, clothed in sackcloth." (Revelation 11:3) Apparently, the Witnesses will prophesy and warn the people of the world at the same time time as the Antichrist rules -- for three and a half years. In the Books *'Left Behind: A novel of Earth's last days' In the first book in the series, the Witnesses are seen by millions around the world on television, including the Tribulation Force who discuss their significance to the Tribulation. It also shows on the news report that several men attempting to murder the Witnesses drop dead before reaching them. The Witnesses names are revealed to be Eli and Moishe. *'Tribulation Force: the continuing drama of those Left Behind' Buck Williams uses his connection with Dr. Chaim Rosenzweig to meet the Witnesses at the Wailing Wall with Dr. Tsion Ben-Judah. They both discover that people of various nationalities could hear the Witnesses speak to them in their own language. A militant Muslim tries to gun down the Witnesses, only to be consumed by fire that comes out of their mouths. At the signing of the seven-year peace agreement between the Global Community and Israel, Eli and Moishe both announce that "the last terrible week of the Lord" has begun. *'Nicolae: the Rise of Antichrist' Eli and Moishe give Buck Williams a cryptic message directing him to the hidden Tsion Ben-Judah. *'Soul Harvest: the World takes Sides' *'Apollyon: the Destroyer is Unleashed' Eli and Moishe appear at Teddy Kollek Stadium on the first day of Tsion's meeting with the 144,000 Jews in Jerusalem. *'Assassins: Assignment—Jerusalem, Target—Antichrist' Nicolae Carpathia kills Eli and Moishe and they fly into Heaven after three and a half days of being dead. In the Films *'Left Behind' In the beginning of the film, right after the Russians' failed attack, one of the witnesses (most likely Moishe) steps out from behind Chaim Rosenzweig's bunker and looks into Buck Williams' news camera and preaches from Daniel 9:26-27. Though it comes up on the playback in Hebrew, Buck hears it in English. *'Left Behind II: Tribulation Force' In the film version of the best-selling second Left Behind book, Tsion Ben-Judah is (unlike the book) deceived by Nicolae Carpathia until Buck Williams takes him to the Witnesses. The Witnesses are being guarded beside the Wailing Wall in Jerusalem, because Nicolae realizes their potential to bring people to the realization that the Messiah is Jesus. Buck attempts to take Ben Judah to the Wall but is stopped by a band of guards after miraculous assistance from an angel, Buck and Ben Judah get close enough to talk to the Witnesses. The Witnesses tell of salvation and announce that Jesus Christ is the Messiah, after which the guards (which had not moved since the angel arrived) attack and are burned to death by fire from the mouths of the Witnesses. It should also be noted that (like in the book) Ben Judah can understand them in Hebrew, whereas Buck hears them in English, and that the Witnesses' names are not revealed. External Links *BibleGateway.com~Revelation Chapter 11: KJV Category:Characters Category:Prophecies